The Very High Frequency (VHF) band which ranges in frequency from 30 to 300 MHz corresponding to wavelengths in the range of 1 to 10 meters is suitable for direct line of sight radio communication including radio links from terrestrial radios to communication satellites.
A drawback of the VHF band is that the relatively large wavelengths call for a relatively large antenna. For example a ¼λ monopole sized for the lowest VHF wavelength of 1 meter would be 0.25 meters high and a ¼λ monopole antenna sized for a wavelength of 2 meter (corresponding to an existing satellite communication system) would be 0.5 meters high. Certain satellite communication systems specifically use vertically polarized signals meaning that the antenna, whatever its height, must be arranged vertically. For certain applications space for the antenna is limited and the aforementioned heights are unacceptable.
Thus what is needed is a reduced size VHF antenna.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure; however FIG. 1 and FIG. 10 are Computer Aided Design (CAD) drawings.